My Probie
by mollygibbs101
Summary: McGee is annoyed with Tony for calling him 'Probie', Tony makes it up to him and feelings are reveiled. This is set in Stillwater, Pennsylvania at the bar where they all did karaoke, read the summary inside and please review! It's not my normal pairing XD


McGee/DiNozzo fic: My Probie

Romance/Angst

T/M Rating

This is just a little tag to ' My Uncle Benjamin', basically a very good friend of mine is nuts for McNozzo and I thought this would be a good idea. Just a nice little tag and since I happen to be in the writing mood, I thought why not?

Although this is completely separate from my actual fic, coz in 'Uncle Ben' they are brothers and here they are sort of lovers if that makes sense... lol

Please review and let me know what you think!

Summary: McGee is angry with Tony for calling him 'Probie' when they went to the bar. What can Tony do to make it better? It might also help with the fact that Tony has feelings for his co-worker.

* * *

_'' You could not have called him Tim, no?'' said Ziva, obviously disappointed in Tony. _

Tony sat on his bar stool, sipping his beer and thinking. He had saw the flash of hurt cross McGee's face when he had called him 'Probie' in front of all them people. He felt ashamed, god knows how McGee felt. He took another sip of his beer, McGee had gone on to sing anyway, and he had sounded better than him too. Anything McGee did was better than what Tony could do. Tony admired McGee and he had a crush on him too. He would often find his thoughts travelling to wondering how McGee would use his fingers on Tony's body instead of his keyboard. How his lips would taste and how good of a kisser he was. Tony sighed.

Knowing what he had to do, he got up and left the bar, leaving his half finished beer. He walked around people until he found McGee sitting next to Ziva's uncle. Tony nodded at him and sat down a seat from McGee. Ben looked over and decided that the two boys needed a minnute alone, he stood up and patted McGee's shoulder and left, giving Tony a stern look as he did so. Tony stood up and sat in the seat Ben had occupied just a minute before.

'' Hey McGe.'' said Tony, McGee picked up his beer and took a sip, ignoring Tony. Tony swallowed and watched how McGee put his bottle down.

'' Hey, Tim.'' McGee shook his head.

'' So now you use my name?'' McGee got up and left, nodding to Ziva who was deep in conversation with Gibbs. She grined and carried on. Tony got up and went after him. He stepped outside to see McGee sitting on a bench. Tony crossed the road and sat next to him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' I'm sorry Tim.'' McGee scoffed.

'' Well I don't believe you.'' Tony gulped.

'' I'm serious, I didn't mean to. It's just sort of programmed in my head, it just comes out.'' said Tony. McGee looked at him.

'' And that's supposed to make me feel better?'' Tony closed his eyes. he obviously didn't think things through enough.

'' No... I don't know.'' admitted Tony, looking at McGee's moonlit face. He felt some of his blood rush south and he cursed under his breath. Now was _not _the time to be getting hard thinking about McGee.

'' How would you like to be called dumbass or Di-No-Brain all the time?'' asked McGee.

'' I wouldn't want to be.'' said Tony, watching McGee's tongue dart out and lick his dry lips. Tony felt his pants tighten and he almost let out a groan. McGee looked at Tony.

'' You ok Tony?'' asked McGee, seeing Tony's face of discomfort. Tony nodded.

'' I'm sorry Tim, I really mean it.'' said Tony. McGee nodded.

'' Yeah I figu-''

'' I just can't help it. I just suppose it's my way of getting you to speak to me.'' McGee's eyes widened and he looked at Tony.

'' Tony, man-''

'' I'm serious, McGee.'' said Tony. McGee looked at him and out of the corner of his eye, he could see why Tony was so uncomfortable.

'' You like me?'' Tony let his head hang.

'' Yeah, laugh all you want, I deserve it anyway.'' said Tony. McGee looked at him.

'' But you like women and breasts and short skirts.'' said McGee, trying to keep his voice down, but he really couldn't he was too shocked. He had just found out his partner liked him and not women. Tony shrugged his shoulders.

'' No, that's a cover. I know you'll probably want to avoid me-''

'' Tony, don't be stupid, your my partner and if you like me, then... I guess I'm ok with that.'' said McGee, Tony nodded.

'' Have you told anyone else?'' asked McGee. Tony shook his head.

'' I guess I thought Boss wouldn't be happy and well, I don't want to tell anyone else.'' said Tony, he stood up.

'' I gotta go.'' he said before practically running off. McGee stood and debated whether or not to go after him. He shook his head and went back into the bar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ben walked up to McGee.

'' Everything alright?'' McGee shrugged.

'' Tony's gay.'' Ben raised an eyebrow.

'' Does it matter he is your friend-''

'' He likes me.'' Ben shook his head.

'' And are you going to deny that you feel the same?'' McGee looked at Ben and thought. He liked it when Tony messed around with him, but now he knew how Tony felt...

'' I guess I'm sort of interested, I mean, he is good looking. Oh god, what am I saying?'' said McGee, before letting his head fall onto the table. Ben patted his back.

'' I think you should both sit down tonight and talk.'' suggested Ben, before grinning at Ziva, who waved at him over Gibbs shoulder, they were slow dancing and cuddling at the same time, Ziva looked very happy. McGee smiled.

'' I do not believe Rule Twelve is forever Timothy, especially if its creator has decided to break it.'' McGee nodded.

'' Thanks Ben.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was quiet and dark, then again it was two in the morning. The girls had gone home with Ben and the boys had come back to Jackson's house. Gibbs had his own room and so did Ducky, McGee and Tony shared, and neither of them were sleeping.

Tony lay on his side, looking at the curtain covered window, with his back to McGee. McGee lay in the same way and direction. He sat up and got out of bed, he crossed the short distance betweent the two beds and poked Tony's shoulder.

'' Hey.'' Tony looked at him over his shoulder.

'' What McGee?'' said Tony quietly, he felt bad enough and to be honest he wanteed to sleep. McGee took in a breath, summoning up courage he knew he needed.

'' Budge up.'' Tony frowned in confusion.

'' What?''

'' Budge up, I wanna get into the bed.'' said McGee, more braver than he felt. Tony 'ok-ed' and scooched up a bit, giving McGee space to slide in behind him.

Once in the bed, McGee let his hand wrap around Tony's torso. Tony gulped.

'' Tim?''

'' Don't ask, I'm just doing what I think feels right.'' said McGee. Tony turned over so he was facing McGee.

'' I spoke to Ben and he helped me realise that maybe I feel the same way for you as you do me.'' said McGee, looking into Tony's green irises. Tony nodded then grinned.

'' So... no hard feelings? About the 'Probie' thing I mean.'' McGee thought.

'' There's only one time and place I'll let you call me that.''

'' Oh yeah?'' McGee nodded and leant forward a bit and Tony met him, their lips landing on each others. It was just a peck but it was enough for them both to feel the spark and electricity... and each other. They kissed again, this time Tony sticking his tongue in McGee's mouth and reaching down and stroking his hard shaft. McGee moaned and Tony grinned.

'' You like that Probie?'' McGee looked at him.

'' Yeah, I do... Di-No-Brain.'' they both grinned and continued. They stroked and sucked and when they felt brave enough, Tony slowly entered McGee, making him grab the headboards and groan. Tony moved in and out, ever increasing speed, enjoying the noises McGee was making.

'' Tony...'' moaned McGee. Tony bent down, his sweaty head shining.

'' Cum for me Probie.'' McGee jerked and came all over Tony's sheets, after he came he felt Tony's release inside of him and grinned. He felt Tony withdraw and lie next to him. McGee lay down and rest his head on Tony's shoulder.

'' What are you doing MvGee?'' McGee looked up, feeling hurt. Tony grinned.

'' You can lay on my chest you know.'' McGee grinned and lay his head upon Tony's chest.

'' Hey Tony?''

'' Yeah?''

'' This wasn't a one time thing, was it?''

'' I hope not.''

'' Me too.'' Silence sounded throughout the room and Tony grinned.

'' I forgot Gibbs' room is next to ours. He's gonna kill us.'' McGee shook his head.

'' No, he won't.''

'' How do you know that?'' asked Tony, drawing circles on McGee's back.

'' He's screwing Ziva.'' Tony chuckled.

'' No way, that sly old dog!'' McGee grinned and closed his eyes.

'' Goodnight Di-No-Brain.'' he murmered.

'' Goodnight... _my _Probie.''


End file.
